On Thin Ice
by heyitsme517
Summary: Ally Dawson, an employee at the Arctic Ice Rink, has a secret passion for figure skating - as well as a secret crush on hockey player, Austin Moon. After being rejected from the hockey team because she's a girl, Ally will decide to take on a second identity - as "Alex". But, will being around Austin as two different people expose her and her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N - Hey, I'm back! (: This is a new story, so I really hope you guys like it! Please be patient with me, as I haven't been writing much lately, so this might not be very good.)**

_Chapter 1_

"You did great out on the ice tonight, Nelson," I said to the adorably awkward little boy standing in front of me. He was one of the students in the beginning ice skating class, which I have been watching from my place behind the concession counter.

"Thanks, Ms. Ally," he grinned, passing a dollar bill over the counter. I handed him a water bottle and watched as he dashed off, to catch up to the rest of the children as they exited the building.

I sighed and leaned forward on the counter, resting my chin in my palm - only one more hour until this place closes up, and then I can hit the rink. Yeah, I know what you may be thinking - Ally 'the Klutz' Dawson can figure skate? Yes, I can - it's one of the few ways that I can escape from my clumsy state, let loose, and for a little while, feel graceful.

Very few people know about it, though - just my parents, my best friend, Trish, and the owner of the rink, who lets me skate after hours if I am willing to lock up. And honestly, that's how I like it - it's a secret passion, for me.

I glanced around the rink and noticed the boy's hockey team stepping off the ice - their practice just ended. They collected their things and headed for the locker room, which was just past me. A few of the guys from my school waved as they passed by, shouting out brief greetings before running into the locker room, hooting and hollering like the crazies they are.

I smiled and waved back, although I was focused on one head of blonde in particular. And when he glanced up, met my eyes, and gave a shy wave - well, my heart nearly skipped a beat. I reminded myself to breathe before waving back. He grinned and bit his lip, as though he was going to say something, before shaking his head, waving one last time, and darting into the locker room after his teammates.

Now, I'm not usually one to swoon, especially over guys I barely know. But, Austin Moon, a senior at my high school was an exception. Nearly an entire foot taller than me, the boy stood about 6'1", with a head of messy blonde hair. His eyes were a dark hazel, with flecks of gold scattered around, and his perfecty straight teeth shone brilliantly white, yet his smile was adorably goofy. The fact that he was an athlete who loved being on the ice, combined with his A-plus personality, all made him seem that much more attractive.

The real kicker, though, is his secret passion for music. The only reason I know this is because I witnessed him testing out a guitar in my father's music shop, the Sonic Boom, once before. Since I also have a love for music, he seems like the perfect guy to me.

And we aren't exactly strangers - we talk every once in a while... When he stops by the concession counter, or passing in the halls of Marino High. He knows my name, and takes the time to say hello, so quite frankly, that's good enough for me.

I waved at the boys once more as they headed from the locker room to the exit. Soon enough, the entire rink was quiet, and the owner, Mrs. Alice Cox, stepped out of her office.

"Okay, Ally, the ice is all yours," she said, handing me a spare key. "I locked every door, except for the one out back. Just do me a favor, and don't stay too late - you have school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Alice," I grinned, waving as she headed out the door. I slipped my worn-in skates onto my feet and easily made my way over to the edge of the rink. _This is it, I'm alone._ I stepped onto the ice and immediately felt at home, gliding around on the smooth surface. I started out just skating around, doing a few spins, with fancy footwork sprinkled here and there. Within minutes, however, I was speeding up, catching more air as I leaped about, testing a few tricks. I performed a camel spin, using crossovers to get my momentum back. Easily executing a double, I quickly ducked into a sit spin, and after stroking a bit more, I ended in a double axle, landing with ease.

The second I came to a stop, I heard someone clapping, and felt my feet give out from underneath me, resulting in me busting on the ice. "Are you okay?" I heard someone shout, the voice probably belonging to the same person who had just been clapping.

I groaned and sat up a bit, only to see someone standing right in front of me, my eye level at their knees. I tilted my head back and gazed upward, only to find Austin Moon hovering above me with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" he repeated, bending down a bit and making sure I didn't have any visible injuries. I nodded and he extended both his hands out, which I took, and easily pulling me to my feet, making sure I stayed balanced after standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, nodding slowly, trying to get rid of the blush that was surely taking over my cheeks. He must have noticed though, because he sent a shy smile at me in return. We walked off the ice together and sat down on a bench, my breath hitching ever so slightly when I felt his hip and shoulder brush against my own. "I just totally wiped out."

"Yeah," he chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender when he saw me glare playfully. "But, I think it's safe to say that was my fault. You were doing great until I started clapping - sorry about that, by the way, I was sure you saw me."

I sighed in content, smiling. "I'm in my own little world while I skate," I explained. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here? I thought you left half an hour ago with the team."

Austin blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Okay, if I tell you this, can you promise not to repeat it?" he asked, and I nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. "I have a part-time job here - secretly, though. My family is pretty wealthy, but they don't approve of me playing hockey - Mom says it's too violent, and Dad would rather have me play football, or something. So, I have to pay my own way. Alice hooked me up with a job here, though, in return for playing on the team. I know, it's pretty lame-"

"Not at all," I cut him off, shaking my head. "In fact, that's why I'm here, too. In return for working here, Alice let's me skate after hours. It's not the money for me, but more so the privacy - I don't like skating in the spotlight."

Austin grinned, nodding his head in understanding. "That's cool," he said, seeming to genuinely mean it. "Now, I need to fire up the Zamboni real quick, but if you stick around for a few minutes, maybe we can lock up together."

"I'd like that," I nodded, biting my lip as I smiled up at him. "Let me go change, and then I'll be ready." He nodded and I grabbed my stuff, heading into the locker room, while he headed out onto the ice with the Zamboni. About ten minutes later, I walked back out into the lobby area, surprised to see Austin standing there. "Done already?"

He nodded. "Yup," he said, chuckling to himself. "The only thing slicker than the ice, is me." I rolled my eyes in good nature, and we turned off all the lights, locking the back door behind us.

Our cars were the only two left in the lot, and he walked me to mine, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for walking me out, Austin" I said, smiling up at him.

He nodded, shooting me that goofy grin of his. "So, maybe I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said, a glint of hope twinkling in his eye. I nodded my head, internally hoping so. "Awesome. Catch you later, Dawson." He winked and sent me a shy smile before dashing off to his truck. I sighed happily, before climbing into my own car, wondering why in the world this boy has such an effect on me.

**(A/N - I know it's pretty short, but the next part is already written, and it seemed to fit better as a second chapter. Please let me know what you thought! I haven't done a multi-chapter fic in a while, and I really want to know if I should continue. Also, if you're a fan of **A Summer to Remember**... The next chapter is on its way, I promise. I've been writing it, but it's a slow process, and I really want it to turn out well. (: Thanks for reading!)**

**-Heyitsme517**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N - Wow! You guys amazed me with the feedback on the first chapter! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!)**

_Beep... Beep... Be_- the irritating sound I call an alarm halted as I yanked the plug out of the wall socket. I groaned, grabbing a pillow and using it as a shield to the world outside of my bed. I heard my door creak open, and an, "Ally, smothering yourself with a pillow won't count as a valid excuse on your absence note."

Rolling my eyes at my fathers 'sense of humor', I mumbled a reply, surely muffled by the pillow. Dad chuckled before shutting the door, and I slowly climbed out of my safe-haven of a bed, blinking rapidly as the sunlight tried to blind me - _stupid sunlight._

Rifling through my closet, I quickly dressed in a knee-length yellow dress that had a scooping neckline, tight towards the top, but flowing out more and more, closer to the hem. Pairing it with a brown hemp belt, and matching ankle boots, I then teased my naturally curly hair. After brushing my teeth, swapping my glasses for my contacts, and applying some light make up, I was ready to go - a feat that I have learned to accomplish in only twenty minutes.

Snatching up my bag, I dashed downstairs, grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast at school. "Bye, Dad, have a good day," I shouted, waving as I passed by the kitchen table, where he was seated with a mug of coffee, reading the paper. I jumped into my car, and despite the fact that I had slept in a bit longer than usual, made it to school with fifteen minutes before the first bell, just as I liked it.

I strolled into the school building, smiling at people as I passed by - and searching for my best friend Trish. Unsurprisingly, she was at her locker, which was directly to the left of my own. "Hey Trish," I called out, quickening my pace - I wanted to tell her about my run-in with Austin last night. She gave me a wave as I opened my locker, grabbing my supplies for first period. "Okay, so I really have to tell you something-"

I was cut off by a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Austin standing there with a charming smile, which only got wider as I shyly smiled back. "Hey, Dawson," he said, some of his blonde locks falling into his eyes.

"Hi," I choked out, finding it harder to breathe as he used one hand to brace himself against the locker next to me, causing the gap between us to grow a wee bit smaller.

"So," he said, lowering his voice a bit. "Alice wants me to start teaching the beginning ice skating class on nights that I don't have hockey - and I was wondering if you wanted to join me as an instructor? I mean, only if you want to, but I'm sure the concession counter gets boring after a while, and we could spend more time together. But, I totally understand if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to," I cut him off from his ramble, shooting him a genuine smile. "It sounds like a lot of fun, plus you're right - the concession counter is great, but a break from saying 'here's your change' would be awesome. And, so would spending time together." I bit my lip at the last part, sending him a shy grin._ Maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"Awesome," he breathed out, staring at me for a bit longer, before shaking his head and blinking. "I mean - yeah, uh, sounds cool." I let out a giggle as he began to rub his neck nervously. The bell rang out, signaling that classes would be starting in five minutes. "What class do you have right now?"

"I have AP Statistics right now," I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder, in the direction of my class.

"Wow, pretty and smart," he teased, making me blush. "My classroom is that way too - I could walk you, if you want."

I smiled up at him. "I'd like that," I replied, waving goodbye to Trish. "See you at lunch, Trish."

"See you," she called out, then lowered her voice to a whisper, sending me a teasing wink. "Yeah, you _do_ have to tell me something." I rolled my eyes and shut my locker, before turning back to Austin.

We made our way down the hall with an easy conversation about school and the weather - the walk was cut far too short, considering my classroom was just around the corner from my locker. "Thanks for walking me to class, Austin," I said. "It was sweet, although a bit unnecessary - I'm a big girl, you know."

"Hey," he said, trying to keep his face serious. "You never know - someone could have kidnapped you." I burst out laughing, which made him crack a smile as well.

"Well, in that case," I teased, "Thank you so much for protecting me."

"Any time," he said, grinning cheekily and playfully bowing. "So, I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling and giving him a nod of affirmation. He winked and waved as I headed into my classroom, taking my usual seat by the window.

One of my friends, Sam, turned to me with wide eyes. "_Wow_," she said, grinning. "Austin Moon walked you to class - are you guys dating?"

"No,"I laughed, shaking my head. "We're just friends, and his class happened to be in the same area as mine, so we walked together."

"What?" she asked, a look of confusion forming on her face. "He has physics this period, upstairs and on the other side of the school." I asked her if she was sure, and she nodded. "Definitely. You know what that means, right? He went out of his way to walk you to class - he so likes you."

I shook my head, brushing it off - although I had to admit I was curious as to why he would go out of his way to do that for me. One thing I knew for sure as I stared out the window, a smile subconsciously appearing on my face - the last thing I'm focused on right now is math.

* * *

"Okay, spill," Trish said as I joined her on the short, brick wall that we usually eat our lunch on - we, along with many other students, prefer eating out in the courtyard, rather than the stuffy cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, and pretending I had no idea what she was talking about. She shot me a look, as I raised my water bottle to my lips, taking slow gulps, and holding up a finger as if to say 'wait'.

Trish, being the impatient person that she is, snatched the bottle from my hands and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me. "Ally," she cried out, pretending to break down. "Why would you do this to me? Why would you let your best friend die without knowing the-"

"Okay," I laughed, cutting off her melodramatic rant. She straightened up with a grin on her face, causing me to roll my eyes. "So last night, the boys had hockey practice, and Austin waved at me on his way back to the locker room." Trish squealed, and I shushed her, saying that wasn't even the best part. "Any way, after everyone was gone, I went out on the ice, and when I finished skating, I heard someone clapping - I totally wiped out. It turns out he had been watching me, and he made sure I was okay, before helping me up and walking me off the ice. Then, he helped me close up, and walked me out to my car." I purposefully left out the part about him having a job there, knowing he wanted to keep it on the down low.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, _ohmigod_," Trish chanted, making me giggle at her fangirling. "Wait, so he helped you up, then walked you off the ice - meaning, you guys held hands?" I nodded and bit my lip, resulting in Trish squealing again. After many attempts of her trying to tell me that he likes me - while I stayed unconvinced - she gave up and ate her sandwich, shaking her head at how 'oblivious' I am.

A few minutes before lunch ended, an increasingly familiar blonde jogged over to us. "Hi, Austin," I said, smiling as he took a seat next to me on the wall. Trish shot me a knowing smile, as well as an 'I-told-you-I-was-right-and-you-were-wrong' best friend smirk, before collecting her things and saying that she was headed to her last class.

"Hey," he said, grinning and running a hand through his hair. "What's your last class of the day?"

"Independent studies," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Sometimes I study or do homework, but I usually just head off to the music room. What about you?"

"I have independent studies too," he said, a smile lighting up his face. "But I usually spend it studying, helping out in the agriculture center, **(1)** or running laps out on the track - have to stay in shape for hockey."

"Why don't you ever spend it playing music?" I ask, hoping I wasn't treading on forbidden territory.

He shrugged, "I'm not really into music-"

"Have you ever heard of a music shop called the Sonic Boom?" I asked, cutting him off and shooting him a pointed look. His face twisted into one of curiosity, and I giggled at how innocent he looked when he's confused. "My father owns the shop, and I work part-time there - I've seen you in there a few times, testing some guitars, grabbing some guitar picks."

"Okay," he sighed, looking down. "I'm really passionate about music, but I like to keep it on the down low."

"It seems like there's a lot of things you want to keep on the down low," I pointed out, and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Just the job at the rink, and my music," he explained. "The thing with music is - all the guys would tease me about being a wuss, and my parents would say it's an impractical choice. If people don't know, they can't say no."

"Well," I said, looking up at him. "_I_ would never say no - in fact, I would say music could be another way we could spend time together." Mentally, I was scolding myself - for flirting like this, letting myself fall so quickly. _He probably doesn't even like me, or maybe he has a girlfriend, or-_

My inner rant was cut short, by Austin nodding and sliding off the wall. "I actually think I'll take you up on that offer sometime, Dawson," he said, offering my his hand. "But for today, how about I take you to see the agriculture center? I can introduce you to some of the animals, and you can hold a bunny. Maybe, if you're lucky, there will be some poop for you to scoop."

"Oh _joy_, my life's dream," I said sarcastically, taking his hand and hopping off the wall. He led me to the field behind the school, where all the animals stay. He showed me the pony named Sabrina, a cat named Kelly, and an alpaca named Cezar.

"And that's Rauce," he said, pointing towards a raccoon in a large cage. I sent him a questioning look, and he shrugged. _Why a raccoon?_ "And this," he said, reaching into a cage and pulling out a light brown bunny, "Is Cocoa. She's a real sweetheart, and if she likes you, she'll curl into the crook of your arm, like this."

After showing me how to hold her, he passed the bunny to me, which I took very carefully, cradling her. Soon enough, Cocoa was curled into the crook of my arm, and I grinned, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Aw, she likes me?" I asked, my smile getting bigger.

"Yep," Austin laughed, stepping closer and petting the bunny in my arms. I thought I heard him mumble, 'You're adorable', under his breath, but he was obviously talking to Cocoa, right? After showing me the rest of the animals, and taking care of a few, the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day. We headed out to the parking lot, and just like the night before at the rink, Austin walked me to my car.

"So," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Tomorrow's the first night for us to teach the beginning skaters class."

"Oh right, I finally have a night off," I said, sighing in content.

"You're not working tonight?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Me neither - and I don't have practice. Is there any chance I could take you up on that offer from earlier? It would be great to finally share music with someone. But, I mean, if you're busy, or want to have the night off, that's cool too-"

"Give me your phone," I said, holding my hand out, and cutting off yet another one of his nervous rants. He handed his iPhone over, a curious look on his face, as I plugged in my number. "Text me later, and we can meet up at the Sonic Boom. See you then." I smiled and climbed into my car, waving as I pulled out of the school lot - it feels like I'm always smiling around him.

**(A/N - okay, I hope you liked it! I know it may seem like they're moving really quickly, but trust me, that's how it has to work for the plot. (: Plus, who doesn't love some good Auslly moments? Let me know what you thought. (: )**

**1) We have an ag center at our school - goats, sheep, horses, pigs, and ALPACAS. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N - okay, sorry it's been a while! I've been busy the past few weeks, and I have a lot of writing requests piling up. Hopefully you like it!)**

"Okay, so your wedding colors will be baby pink and sky blue, and it will be outside under a large tree - or maybe on the beach," Trish rambled through the phone as I flipped through a magazine, wishing this conversation would end. She's completely convinced that Austin has a thing for me and has even gone as far as planning our wedding, down to the last detail. "And you're going to have thirteen kids, seven girls and-"

"_Thirteen_?" I screeched, finally interrupting her fantasy. "Trish, _children_? We aren't even dating - I doubt Austin even likes me. And although I appreciate that you spent your classes planning a very thorough image of a wedding that will never happen - it might explain why you're failing two classes."

"Hey," she exclaimed, and I could just picture her hands flying to her hips. "Geometry is hard. And I raised my Spanish grade up to a D."

"Trish, you do realize you're _Latina_, right?" I ask, chuckling to myself. "Spanish was your first language, and you speak it at home. So, what's your excuse for not passing?"

"My excuse is that I love love, and I'm busy playing Cupid for you," she cried, a performance that would probably get her an A-plus in a drama class.

"Y'know, I'm not sure why you get so many jobs," I teased. "You could have an excellent career as an actress. Or a wedding planner - just not mine." My phone dinged with a text notification. "Hang on, I have a text." I put the call on hold and went into my messaging app, to see an unknown number.

_To: Ally  
From: 321-867-5309_

_Hey Ally :) Do you want to meet at the Sonic Boom at 7? I could grab a pizza on the way. Text me back -Austin :)_

I smiled at the text before quickly tapping out a reply.

_To: Austin :)_  
_From: Ally_

_Sounds good! :) The pizza and meeting at SB haha ;) See you at 7!_

I read it over before clicking send and returning to my call with Trish. "Sorry about that," I said. "So about the history assignment-"

"_Ooh_," she squealed, nearly deafening me in the process. "You're changing subjects quickly, so... What did Austin say? You guys are on a texting-basis already."

"Who says it was Austin?" I said, trying unsuccessfully to play it off. "And besides, friends are allowed to text without anything else going on, Trish. You and Dez text all the time, despite the fact that you can barely stand in the same room as each other without verbal or physical attack." Dez is one of Austin's best friends - a senior, as well as a frenemy to Trish. I don't know much about him, but I have a feeling as Trish eases up a bit, we could be friends. Plus, he's best friends with Austin, so-

"Ally, are you even listening to me?" Trish shouted, breaking my train of thought. "I said that if Austin's text was about plans you two have you should probably get going. It's seven."

"Seven, already?" I exclaimed, jumping off my bed. How bad will it look if I'm late. I glance at the clock. "Trish, it's only half past six."

She giggled. "So you _do_ have plans with Austin tonight," she concluded, and I blushed to myself, for being so gullible. "Well, have a good time. And if he proposes or something, you know who to come to about wedding planning."

"See you later, Trish," I laughed, rolling my eyes before hanging up the phone. Slipping my shoes back on, I grabbed my bag and dashed out to my car. I made it to the mall ten minutes before seven, and made my way to the Sonic Boom, where my father was behind the register.

He finished ringing up the customer's purchase and waved at me. "Hey, Ally-Gator," he called out, using my childhood nickname. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at home, enjoying your night off."

"A friend is coming here to work on some music with me," I said, glancing around the shop to make sure Austin wasn't already here. He asked which friend it was, and I smiled. "His name is Austin."

"A _boy_?" my father asked, eyes wide. "How come I haven't heard about him? Ally, couldn't you have waited until your mother came home from Africa to get a boyfriend? I'm the dad, I don't know what to do in these situations-"

"_Dad_," I laughed, cutting off his rapid-fire string of questions. "Yes, he's a boy, and yes, he's a friend, but he's not a boyfriend. We're just hanging out."

"Oh," he said, visibly relaxing. "Well, tell me about him. Just in case he _does_ become boyfriend material. Just the basics - how you met, what he's like, his criminal record, perhaps."

"_Dad_," I groaned, shaking my head. "He goes to my school - a senior." My father raised an eyebrow at me. "That's only a year older than me, Dad - besides, he's really nice. He also plays hockey at the Polar Bear, so we see each other there a lot. He's a musician, and he's a sweet guy, and-"

"And I think he's walking this way with a pizza," my father cut me off, nodding towards the doorway. Seconds later, Austin arrived, glancing around until his eyes settled on me. We shared a smile, before my father cleared his throat. "And you must be the boy."

I rubbed my temples and shot Austin an apologetic smile as I took the pizza box from his hands. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dawson," he said with a charming smile, extending his hand to my father. "Although, we have met a few times before."

My father scratched his head, before a look of realization spread across his face, making his eyes light up. "Oh," he exclaimed, nodding his head. "I remember you - you purchased that cherry red Fender about a month ago, right?" Austin nodded and smiled. "That thing sure was a beauty. And you've got a lot of talent." My father turned to me and winked in a way that he probably thought was discreet - but totally wasn't. "I approve so far."

"_Okay_," I said loudly, hoping to escape an awkward moment. "Dad, we're going to head upstairs and hang out - if you close the shop, I'll lock up when I leave. Austin, follow me." I raced up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me, and into my practice room, with Austin trailing behind me.

I shut the door behind us and set the pizza on the table next to the couch. "Sorry about that," I mumbled, reaching into the fridge for some sodas. "What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you're having," he shrugged, so I grabbed two root beers. "And sorry for what?"

I handed him his drink and sighed. "For my dad being," I waved my hand around, trying to come up with the right word. "A dad. He thinks every boy I even look at is my boyfriend, and that freaks him out."

"He's just worried about you," Austin pointed out. "And with good reason. You don't notice, but I do - a lot of guys stare at you, Ally." I let out a small snort, which caused Austin to chuckle. "I'm being serious. Besides, it wasn't that bad - he's cool." He grabbed the pizza box and opened it up. "I forgot to ask what kind of pizza you like, so I hope it's okay that I just got pepperoni."

"My favorite," I grinned, grabbing a slice. We talked about school and our favorite bands as we ate, and I have to admit - being with Austin felt nice. It feels like we have been friends for far longer than we have, and I feel comfortable around him.

"Now," I said, finishing my soda and cleaning up the garbage. "My dad says you're pretty good with a guitar." I handed him an acoustic and took a seat on the piano bench. "I dabble," he shrugged, plucking a few strings before smiling at me. "Try to keep up, alright?" I rolled my eyes as he began playing the opening chords to "Say You Like Me". I could tell immediately he had guitar skills, but when he started singing, I was even more impressed.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello._  
_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand And shake her up._  
_I bet I could._

_I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time._  
_Forget me not, forget me now._  
_I've come too far to turn around._  
_I'm here tonight._  
_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

I knew this song like the back of my hand, so I added piano in all the right spots and backed him up on the chorus vocals.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_Works a double just to buy her clothes._  
_Nicotine and faded dreams,_  
_Baby, just believe There's no one else like me._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_It's time to fall into my arms._  
_'Cause I've been waiting for too long._  
_You're an angel,_  
_Grab your halo,_  
_And lets fly tonight._

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

By this point, we were completely rocking out, and singing with someone has never felt so right. He grinned at me and did a little dance has we continued singing

_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

_Just say you like me. _**(1)**

After the last chorus, Austin sat down next to me on the piano bench, and sang the last line in a near whisper. The room was quiet, but my mind was spinning - both from the thrill of performing like that with somebody, as well as Austin's close proximity.

I turned my head to see him watching me, a large grin on his face. "That was awesome," he said, his face far closer than ever before. We both leaned closer, before my elbow hit a couple piano keys, creating a horrible noise.

I mumbled a curse under my breath before standing up and busying myself with tidying things, while Austin ran his hands through his hair. "Anyway," I heard him say. "That really was awesome - it kind of reminded me why I love music, y'know?"

"Agreed," I smiled, glad that the awkwardness had passed. "And you're an amazing musician - maybe you could share that with more people some day."

"I could say the same about you," he pointed out, teasing. "You're talented, but I don't see you performing."

"Stage fright," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't sing in front of people. Or skate."

"Well, you've done both in front of me, now," Austin grinned. "Does that make me special?"

"Something like that," I laughed, walking down the stairs into the empty shop. "I really did have a great time tonight, Austin."

"Me too," he said, opening the door for me, which I locked behind us. He walked me out to my car and sat in the passenger seat until the heat was going. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He grinned and dashed off to his truck. _I could get used to this._

* * *

**1) Say You Like Me - We the Kings**

**(A/N - ew ew ew okay, I apologize for this chapter. It was horribly written, but I** **wrote it quickly, and as a filler of sorts. Some things to watch out for in the next few chapters - teaching the junior skaters, Auslly, Austin asking Ally for skating tips, Auslly, some crap from the hockey team, Auslly, and a "new" character, Alex. Oh, and did I mention Auslly? So yeah, a lot will be happening in future chapters!**

**-Heyitsme517**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N - sorry, it's been a while! (: But, I love the response you guys are giving this story. So, here's another chapter! Enjoy!)**

"Ally, this is serious," Trish stressed, shaking my shoulders. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, groaning as my head made contact with my locker a few times.

"_Trish_," I say, pushing her hands off of me. "It's honestly not that big of a deal - we were hanging out. He came to the Sonic Boom, we ate a pizza, and then chilled for a bit." She shot me a skeptical look and I raised my hands up. "Really, no biggie."

"Ally Dawson, I _will_ find out what happened" she said, lowering her voice menacingly - and trust me, Trish can be pretty scary when she wants to. "And when I do, I will be all over this. Don't think that you can just go get a secret boyfriend without telling me." I was about to protest, saying that Austin and I are not dating, when strings of Spanish began to escape her. "Sinceramente, somos las mejores amigas. Las mejores amigas. Y ni siquiera puedes decirme esto. Cuando me entero, te apuesto a que..." **(1)**

She continued her ramble, but I tuned out as I saw Austin and his best friend, Dez, round the corner. I smiled and sent a shy wave in their direction. "Hey, Ally," Dez said as they approached, nodding at me. "Hey Trish- _woah-ho-ho-_" he said, attempting to greet the still-screeching Latina. "Trish-o, you gotta ease-o up-o on the Espanol."

The easy grin on his face made it evident that he was joking, but Trish just rolled her eyes and snapped, "You know, _stupido_, adding 'o' to the end of everything doesn't make it Spanish."

The two quickly erupted into banter, while Austin turned to me. "Hey," he whispered, smiling at me.

"Hi there," I bit my lip, cursing my shyness as pink flooded my cheeks. "Do they always do this around you, too? Or, is it just me?"

"No, I think it's kind of their thing," Austin replied, shrugging. "Do you think they like each other? I can never really tell with Dez."

"Possibly, but I don't think so," I said honestly. "Trish is usually sickeningly sweet to the guys she likes, so I don't really think she likes him. And Dez seems like the kind of guy who stutters in front of girls he likes, so I don't think he likes her either."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about people," Austin teased. "Okay, so what kind of person am I?"

"Well," I began, taking a deep breath. _Should I use this as a chance to flirt? Or, would he find that creepy? Maybe I should just read him, I mean, I am pretty decent at that._ My inner rant was cut short by the bell ringing. "It's time to head to class."

"Yeah," Austin mumbled, shuffling his feet as he waved goodbye to Dez and Trish. "Do you want me to walk you again? I mean, it isn't a bother to me, really, as long as you want me to-"

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it to physics in time?" I asked cheekily. Now, the thing about blondes is that when they blush - they blush everywhere. So, when red colored all the way to the tips of his ears, I knew I had caught him. Add on the fact that he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and that he began sputtering, and it was clear that he was embarrassed. "A little bird told me."

"Yeah," Austin sighed, his shoulders drooping. "My class is pretty far away, I just wanted to walk you, I guess-"

"It's fine," I smile, placing my hand on his arm. "You still can, if you want. I could really use a body guard, after all."

He eased up at my teasing and smiled back, shaking his head. "True," he agreed, smirking. "We couldn't have a small, pretty girl like you running around on her own, now could we?"

"Guess not," I huffed, shoving him lightly. He laughed and we began walking towards my math class. And I couldn't help the burst of joy I received when I felt him lightly place his hand on the small of my back as we walked.

* * *

"That's alright, Gracie," I shouted, clapping my hands together as an eight year-old girl tried to stand up after falling on the ice - again. Unlike all the other students in the beginning class, she hadn't yet been able to make it around the rink on her skates - or even a few feet, for that matter. "Just keep trying."

She nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit before falling again. I glanced over to where Austin was standing, surrounded by the other nine children in the class, teaching them how to brake. We agreed that he should move the rest of the students along while I tried to help Gracie catch up. After watching her stumble a few more times, I sighed and laced up my own skates, making my way back out to the ice. "Gracie," I said patiently, helping her stand up and wobble over to the edge of the rink. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, tears springing to her eyes. "Yes, Ms. Ally," she mumbled. "I'm just so angry - everyone can do this but me. I want to figure skate, but I can't even make it around the rink. I should just give up."

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Here - I'm going to let you in on something." I lowered my voice and she leaned closer, that gleam in her eye that children get when they're being told a secret. "I couldn't skate until I was eleven."

"_No way_," she said, eyes wide.

"_Way_," I confirmed, nodding my head. "Every time I stepped on the ice, I slipped. I wanted to give up so badly, but my dad always told me to 'keep calm and stay strong'. So, that's what I want you to do, okay? Keep calm, and stay strong. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, looking down.

"Well, I think you can," I said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She grinned, and I gave her a quick hug. "So, what do you say? Want to try it again? I'll help you out this time." We walked back onto the ice, her small hand secure in mine, and I pushed off gently with my skates, pulling her with me. She began to wobble, and I slowed down. "Gracie, your ankles are bending." She straightened up, and we made it a few feet before her feet started sliding apart. "Keep your feet a bit closer together, sweetie."

I continued to correct her as we made our way around the edge of the rink, slowly gaining speed. "I'm doing it, Ms. Ally," Gracie shouted delightedly. "I really am."

"You really are," I agreed. "Now, let's try it on your own." I let go of her hand and made my way to the edge of the ice, watching as she momentarily hesitated. But within seconds, she regained her confidence, and was skating around the rink, a wide grin on her face. After a few minutes, I called her back. "Okay, now just slow down, Gracie, and I'll help you stop," I shouted, making my way towards her. She hadn't been taught to brake yet, so I would need to assist her. I was surprised, however, when she came to a perfectly executed stop right a few feet away, even showering me with a bit of ice. Her eyes widened, before she burst into giggles. "Wow, Gracie, you're a natural. Pretty soon, you'll be competing."

"Thanks, Ms. Ally," she said, hugging my legs tightly. "I couldn't do it without you. I wouldn't have known to keep calm and stay strong." I waved as she made her way off the ice, tossing her skates into a bag before running over to her parents.

"Wow, Ms. Ally," a voice said from very close behind me. I shivered as I felt warm breath on my neck - but it was the good kind. I spun around to find Austin not even a foot away, smiling down at me. "Not only did you teach her how to skate, you taught her how to brake, too. You're a _much_ better teacher than I am."

"I wouldn't say that," I teased. "But you can." He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair, causing me to pout. I quickly pulled it into a messy bun before turning back to him. "But really, I didn't teach her how to stop. She figured it out on her own. It was pretty impressive too, since she couldn't even make it a few feet earlier."

I smiled at the thought of her turning out like me - possibly even better, if she had proper training, and the will to compete. "What are you thinking about?" Austin asked, tilting his head to the side - a look so adorable, that my smile only grew broader.

"She's a lot like I was when I was first learning to skate," I explain. "Nervous, angry, and wanting to quit. But I didn't - and I'm going to make sure she doesn't either."

"You're pretty awesome, you know that?" Austin asked, slinging an arm over my shoulders as we walked off the ice. We said goodbye to Alice, who offered to lock up tonight, before heading out the door. "Want to get some ice cream at the Marble Slab down the street?"

"Austin, it's December," I laughed, hugging myself to keep warm. "And even though this is Miami, it's still a pretty chilly winter - too cold for ice cream." He looked a bit disappointed, so I quickly added on, "But maybe we could go get some coffee next door?"

"Sounds great," he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy shop. I blushed, turning my head so he wouldn't see it as I shivered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slide his hockey sweatshirt over his head, which he handed to me. "You seem cold."

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down at my feet as I pulled the jacket on. It was way too big - reaching down to mid-thigh, and the sleeves covering my hands completely - but it was warm, and nice, and smelled like Austin.

I blushed again when I glanced up to see him grinning at me. "You sure do blush a lot," he commented, causing my cheeks to redden even more. Before I know it, I'll be matching the stop sign on the corner. "It's cute, though."

"Thanks," I repeated, and we walked next door to a quaint little coffee shop - Grinds and Green Tea. "I'll take a peppermint mocha," I told the barista, reaching for my wallet.

"I'll have the same," Austin said, placing one hand over mine, and using the other to slip him some money. "My treat," he whispered in my ear, once again sending those chills up my body, despite how warm his jacket was.

I tried to protest, but he shook his head, dropping the change into the charity bucket on the counter. We took a seat on a couple of a bar stools, and I shook my head at him. "Austin, you didn't need to do that," I sighed, sipping at my mocha.

"I know," he said, grinning. "I wanted to, though."

"Well, thanks," I said, returning his smile. As we drank our coffee, we chatted - about school, about our interests, about the little skaters. I was shocked when nearly two hours later, a barista approached us, apologizing and saying that they were closing the shop now.

We walked back to the Polar Bear parking lot, and Austin repeated his actions from the Sonic Boom - waiting in my passenger seat until my car was started with running heat. "Thanks again for the coffee, Austin," I said. In an act of braveness, I leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, grinning as his ears turned red once again.

He turned to me, eyes wide, a small smile on his face. "You're welcome," he mumbled, opening the door and climbing out. "Goodnight, Ally."

"G'night," I giggled, waving as I pulled out of the parking lot. I got all the way to my bedroom before realizing that I was still wearing his changing into a pair of sweat pants, I glanced in the mirror to see the words 'Polar Bear Ice Hockey', and 'MOON' scrawled out in large block letters across the back. Pulling the jacket hoodie tighter around me, I snuggled into my bed, breathing in the scent - a fresh summer breeze.

* * *

**A/N - Hey! I hope you like it. (: It's a bit fluffy, a bit of a filler, but it needed to be done. How'd you like that little cheek kiss in the end there? ;) I promise, "Alex" will be introduced soon, and that's when the real plot begins - but until then, who doesn't enjoy a bit of fluff? Let me know what you thought, please, I love to hear it!**

**1.) This does say something, but it isn't exactly important - Trish just started ranting in Spanish. If you know Spanish, you can probably tell what it says, and if you really want to know, just use a translator. (:**


End file.
